1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of item holding devices. Specifically, this invention relates to a novel device and method of use for an item holding device that may be attached to, or set upon, a wide variety of structures, objects, and surfaces allowing items to be within easy reach of the user.
2. Discussion of Background Information
One of the realities of modern life is the proliferation of items that individuals utilize in their daily routine. Whether electronic devices, such as cell phones or PDAs, writing instruments, toiletry items or other small personal items, keeping these totable items conveniently within reach can be a cumbersome task. Often an individual will store these items in one container, place them in another container or seal them in a carrying device for transport, and then transfer the items a third time when it is time to access and use them.
The art of binding containers, bags, and other holding devices to structures, objects, and surfaces has been widely explored. Many pouches, bags, and receptacles are provided with straps, hook and loop fasteners, clips, clamps, suction cups, rigid wire hooks, etc. allowing them to be secured or positioned. The primary purpose of these attachable devices is to provide a convenient means for positioning desired items within easy reach of the user. Despite the fact that there are many such devices known in the art, most devices are limited in what they can be affixed to because of the mechanism used for attaching the device.
While rigid hooks may provide a means for attaching holding devices, this type of mechanism is typically limited to hanging from objects of specific proportions, such as when a hook is used on a horizontal bar in a closet or shower. Similarly, clips have also been employed as a means of fixing a receptacle, but a clip can only be hooked onto a limited range of appropriately sized structures, thereby limiting its usefulness. Additionally, connections made using clips and buckles require dexterity, which may limit the utility of those holding devices for certain groups of people.
Another popular means of fixing a holding device known in the art is the suction cup. While a suction cup fastener may allow a container to stay in position, it requires a smooth, flat, clean surface to adhere, thereby limiting the positionability and usefulness of the device. Other prior art devices utilize hook and loop closures, which allow more attachment options. However, such fasteners will often stick to unwanted surfaces, and have difficulty maintaining position on vertical structures, such as the posts of a bed frame.
Flexible shaft technology has been used with many operative components, including flashlights and lamps, small mirrors, toys, and navigation devices. In the majority of applications, the flexible shaft serves as a positioning neck, which combines the base or attachment mechanism of the device to the functional part. For example, U.S. patent app. 2003/0218105 to Sones discloses a device for holding baby accessories, comprising a magnetic end connected to a clamp by means of a flexible shaft. The flexible shaft serves only a positioning function rather than a means of fixing the device to a structure. The device is stabilized by a clamp, which limits the utility because it can only be attached to objects that fit within the jaws of the clamp. Additionally, the device requires magnetic accessories to function.
Flexible arm technology has also been implemented to assist photographers with the secure positioning of a camera. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,615 to Bevirt discloses a tripod possessing flexible legs consisting of a series of ball and socket joints that are attached into a camera mount. The tripod is designed to attach to a wide variety of items and hold a camera securely during operation. In operation, a camera must be positioned in a precise manner based on the location of the subject. In addition, it is often necessary to hold the camera remarkably steady to avoid photographic blurring. The flexible tripod disclosed by Bivert achieves these goals by disclosing a tripod that possesses multiple legs, which each include a number of ball and socket joints to provide flexibility. These ball and socket joints require sophisticated machining to produce and have a limited range of motion. As a result, the tripod often requires the use of all three legs to secure a camera in a given location. For example, in situations where the attachment point is a thin item, such as a shower head pipe, the neck of a lamp, etc., it can be quite difficult to adequately secure the tripod since the ball and socket joints do not possess the range of motion required to securely wrap around the item. In addition, when flexible attachment points are involved, such as straps on bags or backpacks, the ball and socket legs can interfere with the function of the bag since they are frequently more rigid than the strap they are attaching to, often deforming the strap once a connection is made and thereby compromising the function of the bag or backpack. Finally, in contrast to the art of tripods, the art of item holding devices is often concerned with aesthetics and fashion and flexible legs utilizing ball and socket joints are simply impractical in situations where users demand a sleek stylish means of attaching their holding device.
None of the above inventions, taken either singly or in combination, adequately address or resolve the aforementioned problems. Therefore, a need exists for an item holding device and method that may be attached to, or set upon, a wide variety of structures, objects, and surfaces allowing items to be within easy reach of the user.